Beginning, or End?
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: A new DADA teacher brings with her a sense of uniqueness, action, humor and emotion. Falling in love with the most unlikely man while saving the school from a familiar menace. The students wonder. Is it the end of the job's curse or the beginning of hers?
1. Reminiscence on the Train

Hola! My first formal HP story on the site. Although... Really, it's only a Hogwarts story, since Harry and the gang aren't even in this one.

Severus: ...I do think I like it already.

Hehehe. Heya, Sevvipoo.

Severus: -.- Did I not tell you, child, to refrain from using that title? I jest not when I threaten.

...You're scary. But I ewouldn't be so sure you like it yet. XD You don't know what's gonna happen. Annnyhow. Disclaimer, please?

Severus: If I must. This girl does not own the concepts, the characters, or anything else original to the demented author who wrote our pathetic tale, J.K. Rowling.

That was nice. Anyhow, this has next to nothing to do with the actual series. It uses the setting, some characters, and the overall idea. But... Harry? Psh. And this would definitely assume nothing in books six or seven ever happened. And, readers, no flames, please. Thanks!

**Special Thanks: **

**God. He's made me a great writer(woah, I'm conceited), and I'm so glad.**

**J.K. Rowling. Okay, lady. I loved the first five books... After that, ah... Yeah. Not so fond of the other two - but you wrote them, and I'm glad for most of them, anyway. It's an awesome idea. And you're a great writer, I won't take that from you. xD**

**My readers. Man, you guys rock. And, Windaerie? I love you! You're so great. All of you.**

------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't surprising that she rode in a compartment by herself - she was the new girl in town, after all - the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. And it wasn't like she was unused to people not being quite sure of what to think of her. That had happened even as a student at the School of Magic. Most people had had mixed feelings about her then, and it would be no different now. She only hoped to win the students over.

Leiya Corinne Lanley. Thirty-six year old muggleborn witch, feline animagus, and...something else. Something that only she and her sister were, as far as she knew: telekenetic. She'd heard it called "psychic powers," "special abilities," and even "magic of the mind," as her old friends had so wonderfully dubbed it. James, Sirius, and Peter had thought it was grand. Thank goodness Remus, the only reason she really spoke to the Marauders, was a little more sympathetic. She hated it, personally. It was dangerous and uncontrollable. How could that be a good thing?

She had dated Remus Lupin from their third year on, thus becoming an animagus for him, and being dubbed "Shadow" by the other three. She'd brought him to meet her family in the States, where she'd originally been born and raised for the first ten years of her life. Her elder sister, Nicole, had gone to London for a muggle school, when she'd gotten the owl. She had been in Hogwarts for three years before Leiya got her own. And after their school years, she and Remus didn't see each other again, and Nicole... She didn't like to think about her sister. Her sister, the Death Eater.

With a sigh, the young woman leaned her elbow against the sil of the window and rested her chin in her hand, watching her reflection. Her long black hair held the slightest wave to it, and was clasped in a tail at the nape of her neck. But her eyes were really what caught most people's attention right off. They were green - such a green. Bright emerald, but such that they almost seemed to be glowing at any given moment. The symbol of her "uniqueness." Her most despised attribute.

She flashed a smile, a curve of her painted lips, at the woman pushing the trolly, shaking her head at the offer of a treat for the trip. Leiya was a polite, even-tempered girl. Happy, go lucky, some might say. She tended toward the bright and cheerful side for the vast majority of time, though she was sensitive. But she loved students. Children. Teaching. Before this job, she'd been a teacher for a muggle school, back in her hometown. However, now she was here, and eager to start the year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To return in a happier light than when she'd left.

The decision she had not seen Remus again was her own. To protect him. In her seventh year, she had nearly killed him with her stupid curse. She had gotten upset, and he had tried to console her. But her telekenisis had gotten out of hand, and she'd nearly killed him. Leiya closed her eyes tightly, wanting to block out the memory. Despite his claims that it was okay, that it didn't matter, she had just decided it was too dangerous to remain that close to him.

Oh, she'd come a long way since then. She had gotten over the distance she had kept with everyone - but that was because nothing had happened in over twenty years. So now here she was, on a new start, ready to roll.

She took a deep breath, and leaned back in her seat. In her lap was a small black kitten, fast asleep. Supposedly. It opened one eye to see if its mistress was going to get up. When it was clear she would not, however, the little royal went back to napping. "Silly," murmured Leiya, scratching the soft head.

A couple of students passed by, glancing her way in curiousity. They were obviously trying to be polite and secretive about it - but she was so used to these looks that she could recognize them. She smiled again, waving at them. If the door had been open, she'd have given a verbal greeting. As it was, though, the wave sufficed. The pair glanced at each other, then hesitantly returned the gesture before scurrying on by.

She chuckled, letting her eyes slip half-closed. It would be quite a while 'til they reached their home away from home. The woman was weary from all the travelling she'd been doing recently - so what better use for this time than following her pet's example? A nap would do her good, too... The school year would come in its own time.

---------------------------------------------------

That was a boring chapter. But it gets it all started, and gives her background.

Severus: Yet another moronic excuse for a teacher. By the end of the year she'll be running back home.

You're getting cocky. Don't count your dragons before Hagrid hatches them.

Severus: You're an idiot.

I know. XD


	2. Start of a Beautiful Rivalry

Yay, a review! People love me. n.n

Severus: -Eyeroll-

Hey. Don't you eyeroll at me, young man.

Severus: -Drawn wand-

o.o Okay... Nice, doggie. -Cough- How about that new chapter, huh? Heh...hehe...

-------------------------------------------------

"It gives me great pleasure this year to introduce and welcome back to Hogwarts the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Leiya Lanley."

As Albus Dumbledore motioned with his arm to her, she took the cue to stand up and receive the students' applause. They watched her, with mixed expressions throughout the crowd. Some returned her smile, evidently deciding to take to this strange looking woman. Others blinked at her, also uncertain of just how to respond. And then of course, there were the Slytherins. The glowering, nasty students in the Serpent's House. It was obvious they disliked her right from the start - but then, did they like anyone outside of their own house?

She sat down again somewhat quickly, not being one for the center of attention. When she happened to glance to the side, along the staff table, she noted different reactions among her comrades, as well. l, only one really differed significantly. Minerva gave her a small smile, Finnius looked quite cheerful. Everyone was welcoming... Except one. Him.

Severus Snape. The greaseball of Slytherin, matching his students' scowls. She had never really _liked _the man, though she did pity him at time. Such as when the "Marauders" had chosen to pick on him mercilessly. James, SIrius, and Peter had all been idiots back then. She wouldn't lie. At least they'd grown up, though, as time passed... Until Sirius... No. She shook her head slightly. She had long ago promised herself she wouldn't believe Sirius to be a murderer until she had hard evidence for him. But that was another story.

Clearly, Severus was remembering her collaboration with the four trouble makers, and remembering it somewhat wrongly, considering she'd never acted against him. Unless one counted snapping at him for being such a jerk when someone tried to protect him... At least she'd refrained from slapping him, as she had so often longed to.

Leiya carefully made sure to smile with the utmost friendliness, and gave him a little nod of greeting. One he simply kept leering at. With an inward sigh, she turned back to the feast before her. It was just a little discouraging to have him look at her so. She determined right then and there that she would not let him get to her. She was here to teach, and teach she would. And...if possible... She would win him over. At least lessen that ugly expression of his. Just a little. She'd make that her goal for the year. If nothing else, she could bring a little light to his existance... Maybe.

"What do you think?" asked a quiet voice at her shoulder, making her start a little in suprise. Leiya turned her head to behold Albus smiling gently through his half-moon spectacles at her. While she'd been musing, he'd apparently finished his beginning-of-the-year announcements.

"Sir?" she queried, puzzled. "What do I think about what?" Had he noticed her thoughtful stare at Severus? Was that what he was talking about - what she thought of him?

"Has it changed much since you were in school, Leiya?" He looked amused, like he knew he was catching her off-guard; like he knew she thought he was asking about something totally different than what he really wanted to know.

"Oh... Oh!" She laughed quietly, actually relieved that it hadn't been what she'd thought. "Yeah, actually. It's a really weird feeling, you know?" Her American accent and vocabulary were shining through again. "In one way, it's the same as I remember it. I'm passing things and saying, 'Oh, I _remember _that!' It's great. But then I come across something that's changed, or even just been altered a little bit, and I feel like I lived way back when."

"I suppose that makes me ancient, hm?" he mused, the smile widening at her flustered expression. "No, no. Worry not, Leiya, I've known that for quite some time. But yes, I do know what you mean. For some time I stayed away from the Ministry, to handle my own affairs here. When I recently ventured in again, it was quite like what you've just described to me."

It was strange to be talking to her old Headmaster so familiarly, but something about the white-haired wonder of a man phad always put her at ease. She revealed her teeth in a genuine smile. It faded, though, as something else came to mind. "Headmaster," she began slowly. "There is...something I've meant to ask you about, sir." Leiya had lowered her voice considerably, such that he leaned toward her to be able to hear. "It's...my, um..."

"Ah." He gave a wise, knowing nod, obviously catching on. "The other professors have been informed - those who did not already know. None of the students know anything about you, however. I figured I'd leave it up to you to introduce yourself on a more personal level." Albus smiled at her again.

She relaxed a bit. "If it's alright, I'd prefer that the students stay oblivious. If it got out, that I was - well, what I am - problems might erupt, you know... I don't really want anyone to fear me. I'd much rather befriend my students, than alienate them."

"Of course. Your secret is safe. Now, I think it's high time we enjoyed this lovely feast before us." He rubbed his hands together, momentarily being quite adorable... In a grandfatherly, old man sort of way, she mused as she looked at her own food.

When she had filled herself with the house elves' creations, the contented woman got to her feet gracefully. She brushed one of the shorter pieces of hair that framed her face, out of it, watching the students file out behind the prefects and Head Boys and -Girls. The teachers trailed after them, each looking weary, but relatively happy. Except three of them - Severus, Albus, and herself.

She decided now was as good a time as any to get the ball started rolling. "Severus," she greeted warmly, coming over to extend her hand to him. He looked down at it, then raised his black eyes back to her own. "Miss Lanley," he returned, his voice as cold as his gaze.

"It's been a long time." She was trying to get a conversation started. He didn't appear as eager for it, though, as his responses were rather monosyllabic.

"Yes." And his tone stated that he wished it would have been longer. But he continued, surprisingly. "I do hope you're prepared."

"Um... Prepared?" she echoed. "For what? You mean teaching? Don't worry about that, Severus." Leiya half-smiled. "I've taught for several years before this. I'm ready."

"That may be so, Miss Lanley. But I was referring to the position you have taken. Defense Against the Dark Arts, am I wrong? Yes, well. Apparently your new job is cursed. Not one man or woman has lasted more than a year in it."

This caused her to outright laugh. "Oh, come now, Severus. Don't tell me you believe that nonsense? It's a tall tale, created by coicidence and the vivid imaginations of children."

His leering grimace remained unwavering. "Perhaps," he offered. "Even so. Do not expect this year to be easy, my dear." Severs had taken a step closer to her. "Not everyone is as...ecstatic about your arrival as some." And with that, the man swooped from the near-empty Hall, not unlike a vampire, leaving the telekenetic witch to stare after him, frustrated.

"Something tells me he's not going to be easy to live with," she sighed. Albus approached almost from nowhere, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"That assesment is quite accurate, Leiya. Severus has always been a disagreeable man. But then, you've always been stubborn and determined. Keep trying. Who knows? This might be the year his shell will crack."

When she looked up in quizzical amusement at him, he was just gone, strolling down toward the entrance. She shook her head. Somehow, she doubted that very much.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Severus: She really ought to save us all the trouble and leave now.

Dearest Sevvie, if she did that, there woul dbe no fic. -.- Duh.

Severus: -Still has wand-

Point that thing away from me! -Hides- Um... Keep reading! Hopefully he doesn't Avada Kedavra me before I can continue...


	3. Whispers of the Past

Heh, heh. I have a new chapter! Yaaaay me.

Severus: -Sigh-

And Sevvie is _so _excited. Really... I promise. If you squint _reeaaallly _hard, you can see him grin!

Severus: -.- -Crickets chirp-

Then again, maybe not. Well, perhaps this new chapter will cheer Mr. Grumpy Pants up a little! n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well. _That _was certainly a good way to start off the school year, wasn't it? Falling into the stupid lake one afternoon a few weeks into the year, after classes were over and she'd dealt with the troublesome Slytherins all day? Emerging like a half-drown rat and retreating back toward the school, just thankful that her tumble hadn't been actually witnessed by any students? ...It was beyond embarassing.

Leiya passed on through the Entrance Hall, going with a purpose toward her chambers so she could change. Preferrably before she was seen by too many gossip-capable students. As she slipped into a long hallway, seemingly devoid of any activity, she found something worse.

She gave a little shriek in surprise as Severus seemed to materialize from out of thin air. "Severus!" she breathed, hand on her heart. "...Do you often take to lurking in the shadows of empty corridors?" She caught her breath, running a hand through her long, damp hair as he looked her up and down.

The Potions Master might have said something, had he not been busy examining her very critically, with one of his dark brows arched. "Pardon me, Miss Lanley... But is there any particular _reason _you look like you have just made an attempt to drown yourself in the lake?" he asked slowly, and with an oddly smug tone to his voice.

She half-grinned. "You're close... Sort of," she added. Oh, Merlin. She couldn't _wait _to hear his response to this one, eh? "I fell in..."

"You...fell...in..." It was clear he was taking pleasure from eyeing her like she had gone from being an idiot, to being a lunatic. Maybe an idiotic lunatic; he obviously thought the worst of her.

"Yes," she stated, the smile faltering a little. "I'm sorry if that offends you in some way, Severus. But I--"

"Oh, no," Severus cut in, before she could go any further. "In fact..." He linked his hands behind his back. "Do tell me if you come up with any more suicidal notions; I'd be more than happy to accomodate you." And with a tight, sarcastic smile, the man headed on by.

There she remained for a few moments longer, gritting her teeth and settling her irritation. Leiya gave a short, growling sigh. What a child. But, patience was a virtue, and she still had most of the year to appease his wrath. Or die trying, she mused, beginning to walk again.

The woman changed, and, feeling much better and rather forgetting about her earlier confrontation, took a stroll around the castle to reminisce on days so long past. She smiled at fond memories recalled, bidding several, "Good afternoons!" to busy paintings and portraits.

One in particular she wanted to see. It was that of an old centaur, often found lounging around, chewing on whatever he'd just hunted down. That is, if he was caught in his frame at all. Much of the time during the day, he was quite absent. She'd wager that not many people had actually seen old Jubin - let alone befriended him like she had in her first year as an aspiring young witch needing someone to talk to. He did appear quite gruff and ill-tempered, after all.

"Jubin?" she cooed, approaching his large frame at the end of a hall. She clasped her hands around behind her, peering into the woodsy landscape that was his home.

A rough, age- and trouble-lined face looked up at her from something, the identity of which she'd not care to guess at. He had a scraggly, grey-speckled beard of black, and long hair to match, tied in a tail not unlike the way she often wore hers. "Eh?" he asked, a little sharply. "Who're you? Don't recall ever seein' you before."

"Are you sure?" she queried, giving him a smile. She bent over so that she could peer directly into his face. Jubin studied her quite intently for a few minutes, before his grey eyes finally met hers. He drew himself up, his tail flicking.

"You!" he exclaimed, his hooves pawing the earth in excitement he attempted to ban from his face. "It's been so long, Girly... But you're not a little filly anymore, are ya?" He swept his gaze over her. "Where've you been?"

"I went back home, Jubin. To the States, so I could teach in a muggle school."

"Pah!" sniffed the horse-man. "Muggles."

"I was born and raised by muggles, Jubin," she reminded him, with a hint of chiding to her tone. "So don't you snort at them." Leiya allowed herself to lean against the intersection of the two walls next to his portrait. "How have you been, you flea-bitten beast?"

His flank twitched in aggitation. "It's been too quiet since you left, young'n. No one ever comes this way if they c'n help it. An' that Peeves..." He snorted, pawing the ground again, this time in distaste.

The corners of her mouth twitched into a slightly wider smile. "Peeves has wrecked havoc even this far from civilization?"

"There's nowhere he hasn't wrecked havoc, Girly," Jubin replied flatly. She giggled quietly, opening her mouth to speak again. But before she had the chance, she heard something that sent a horrid shiver down her spine.

_'Leiya...'_

She stood rooted to the spot, as though frozen there in a block of ice. The whispering voice filtered through her mind again: '_Leiya... Feel it... Embrace it...' _

Leiya felt a rush through her mind - a surge of energy. She gasped, doubling over and pressing her hands to her head. "_No_!" she shouted, her voice ringing in the corridor.

'_Let go... Just let it all out.'_

"Stop it!" She couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't even spare a fleeting thought as to figuring out who that familiar voice belonged to. All she wanted was to stop this... Stop history from repeating itself...

"--up. Girl, get up! Now!"

This growling voice brought her back to reality, making the haunting whispers fade off into nothingness with the last words, '_Be prepared.' _It registered only now that she had fallen to her knees, gripping the sides of her head so tightly it ached. Though that was also thanks to the stirring of her "Mind Magic."

"What's your problem, young'n?" demanded Jubin.

"N...nothing..." She sat there in a mildly shivering huddle, not trusting her legs. But in her now-clear state of mind, she could think back on the voice. And after a minute or so of soul-searching, came up with a disturbing conclusion.

_Niki?_

---------------------------------------------------

Gasp! Nicole? -Plays twilight zone music-

Severus: -Thwacks- Twit.

Owwww. What the heck was that for? x.x

Severus: For being you.

...What words of encouragement and uplifting...ness... -.- -Grumbles- Keep reading, readuh peeps.


	4. You Have GOT to be Kidding

Wow. Finally, a new chapter.

Severus: And I had thought you're forgotten, as small as your mind is.

Words of encouragement, by Severus Snape. -.- Thanks, Sevvie.

Severus: -Twitch- I told you not to call me that.

And I told _you_, what my muses say goes in one ear and out the other, love.

Severus: How would you like a curse to go "in one ear and out the other"? -.-

….o.o Man, you're scary sometimes…

-------------------------------------------------

Did she say anything? Was it wise to keep it a secret? It didn't seem like it would be - Nikki was a Death Eater. If she was contacting her... Especially if she was able to trigger that reaction with her own telekinesis... Albus had to know. It was too much of a threat to remain silent about it.

So, hugging herself tightly, Leiya made her way to the stone gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Licorice Wand," she murmured, stepping onto the steps as they spiraled upward.

As she stepped up to the door and hesitantly raised her hand to tap against it, it swung inward anyway. She had to stop herself quickly before her fingers collided with Severus' chest instead.

The man gave her a sneer, but said nothing to her as he swooped past and descended once more, leaving her in the open doorway to Albus' office. What was that about? she wondered, idly.

"Leiya?" The soft voice brought her back to the issue at hand. Speculation about Severus and his likely malicious motives could wait. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

She slowly shuffled in, closing the door deliberately behind her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir…" the young lady offered.

"Not at all." Albus sat behind his desk, smiling over his half-moon spectacles at her. "You look dry enough, now. Are you quite recovered from your voyager this afternoon?"

She pursed her lips. "So that's what he was in here for," Leiya sniffed, unhappily. "Yes, sir. I am fine. At least… In that regard."

The old wizard nodded wisely, forming a steeple with his hands. "I figured that was not _your _reason for coming. You are troubled. Come – sit. Tell me about it." He motioned her to a comfortable chair that faced him, and she slipped into it.

"Something's wrong…"

"Yes, I believe we've established that." He smiled again, but his eyes showed concern that compelled her to continue.

"I believe Howarts is in danger, Headmaster. I was contacted a few minutes ago by Nikki – um, my sister. She belongs to the Dark Lord's army."

"Contacted," echoed Albus, his brow knitting.

"Yes. It was…sort of telepathic. I could _feel _her with me. And she very nearly initiated something I have dreaded for twenty years." Leiya didn't meet the kind blue eyes, but rather kept her gaze downward in her lap on her fidgeting hands. "She was almost able to control my telekinesis, sir," she finally concluded in a half-whisper. "It almost happened…again…"

Slowly, the old man rose to his feet and came around to be by her side. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Leiya… Look at me, please." When he squeezed her shoulder ever so gently, she lifted her eyes to meet his. And once one's gaze found Albus Dumbledore's, there was no looking away it seemed.

"Think about what you just said. I am glad you came to me with this – it is grave news, indeed. However, I know what you are thinking now and I'm not certain I like it any more than the idea that Voldemort is seeking a way inside. I won't toss you into the cold because of this, Leiya," Albus chuckled. "You are under my care. I know what happened with Remus as well as you do – but I also know that you are stronger than that.

"You said it yourself: _almost_. I know you can handle yourself. I have faith in you, at least. And besides, we would all miss out on quite a bit of fun watching you handle Severus, as well." The smile once more reached his eyes. "So I will not allow you to consider leaving. If your sister does find a way to infiltrate our castle, we will need you."

"I can't control it, though," she protested. "I'm more an asset to _them _than you if I try. I'm too dangerous to keep around the children. If she can get into my head—"

"Then we must find a way to block her out, don't we?" His voice was bright.

"…Sir?"

"Occlumency should do wonders for that, I'd wager." Leiya wasn't certain she liked the amusement in his face. "And I don't know of anyone more talented in the art than Severus—"

"_Snape_?!" she exclaimed, bolting to her feet in a flurry of robes despite herself. "You can't be serious, Albus. That dungeon rat wouldn't teach me a thing. He'd sooner hand me over to Voldemort with an apple in my mouth than teach me to defend myself. He'd _like _to see my blown to bits."

"Oh, no, Leiya. That would be much too messy for Severus' tastes." He picked up a bit of candy from a bowl on his desk, popping it into his mouth good-humoredly.

"You know he hates me. He came up here to tell you how clumsy and unfit for this job I am, I'm sure."

"In somewhat stronger terms, actually." It was almost funny how ditzy and carefree her old Headmaster could be when he chose. But that was his style – and it was comforting, truth be told. At least one of them could be level-headed.

"No doubt," she murmured reproachfully. "Some of them inappropriate to repeat, I imagine."

"A few." Albus paused for a moment, becoming a little more soft-spoken and gentle. "You said she entered your mind – therefore you have to find a way to prevent a recurrence… Severus is the only one who can help you with that. Don't fret, I'll speak to him. He'll come around. In the mean time, you look quite terrible. Get some rest – and try a lemon drop." Once more, the near-oblivious air he often wore returned.

Beaming, he offered her the bowl. Uncertainly, she made an attempt at a smile and took one. "…Thank you, sir. Um. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leiya."

Nauseas with the prospect of having to take lessons from the greasy rodent and have him become even _more _condescending and suspicious, the miserable witch trailed from the room.

-------------------------------------------------

XD Ahahaha.

Severus: …I have to _teach _this sassy alleycat?

Yup. …So you're a dungeon rat, and she's a sassy alleycat… That's cute, Sevvie.

Severus: … Shut up.

xD Hopefully my next update comes more quickly, since I have something oh-so-fun to write now.


	5. We're doomed

Finally, a new chapter

Finally, a new chapter. I hope you people aren't too upset with my tardiness.

Severus: Not at all. In fact, do take all the time you desire.

Eheh. Yeah. You're funny. Anyhow, ignoring him… Hope y'all enjoy this one.

--

Slowly, she lifted her hand to knock on the door of his office. She paused, her knuckles inches away from the wood, and took a deep, cleansing breath. This. Was. Mortifying. But if it meant the safety of everyone at Hogwarts, she had to do it.

"Are you going to stand there all night, Miss Lanley, or can we get on with this unpleasant rendezvous?"

Leiya gave a start as Severus came down the dungeon corridor toward her, looking even more like a vampire in the dim torchlight. He brushed past her, pushing through the large door into the creepy office he so loved. Rolling her eyes, she opted to remain silent as she proceeded him, jumping a little once more when he all but slammed the door behind her.

"Look here, Snape. I don't like this any more than you do, but unless you want my sister invading my mind and blowing you to bits," she stated, poking him in the chest, "we both have to get over it."

He looked down at her finger, raising his hand to push hers back with a flat, dry expression. "Indeed," he drawled. Severus turned, striding around to stand behind his desk, leaning forward with his palms flat against it. "I presume you will contain your…unusual abilities."

Her face stiffened a little. "As much as I'm able to," she replied tersely. She looked away. "Just get on with it."

Their first lesson was just as bad as they had probably both anticipated. He was not a compassionate, understanding taskmaster. He insulted her; he attacked her; he didn't give her advice, nor a chance to recover between his little invasions. But through it all, Leiya stood her ground. She did not complain; she did not break. While the sensitive part of her crumbled inside at some of his remarks, her pride kept it from showing on her face. She took it all in, occasionally even shooting a verbal jab back at him. When that happened, though, he just raised an eyebrow at her.

At long last, panting and leaning back against a clear space of stone wall, her head throbbing behind her eyes, she was able to rest. "Do you think you'll really be able to fend off these violations from someone like that, if you cannot even stop me?"

"This is only my first time _trying_."

"Does your sister care? Will she wait days, weeks, months, until you've managed to learn the art of occlumency? Hogwarts cannot afford your weakness, Lanley." He had walked toward her slowly, and was now right in her face. "You are a disaster waiting to happen. Your loss of control means certain death for this entire school." His hand closed around her collar. "Your mistake is our demise. Don't. Mess. Up."

Leiya just stood there for a moment, his malicious black eyes holding her own. Everything he was saying was true – Hogwarts depended on her. She knew what she was capable of, should her mental barrier collapse. It scared her. _He _didn't frighten her, but what he said did. "…I know…" Her voice nearly failed her.

"See that you remember that next time. Get out." Severus released her and turned, his air dismissive. It was clear her lesson that evening was over. She turned slowly, reaching for the door. But she paused, frowning at the handle.

"…You know, Severus… I am trying. Maybe _you _should remember that not everyone is as coldhearted and numb as you are. I know it's a foreign and disturbing concept to you, but you might actually – heaven forbid – make a friend." The man was infuriating, this was true. But while most of his cracks about her weakness were brushed off as childish and petty, those last words of his had cut rather deeply.

She _was _a disaster waiting to happen. That's what she had been telling Albus, and even though he had assured her she was fine, somehow Snape's statement of the opposite made more of an impact. Maybe that was because that was how she already felt herself – it was easier to believe. After her traumatic mishap with Remus, she took to hating her telekinesis quicker than accepting, let alone embracing it.

The witch realized tears had formed only when she caught herself sniffling. She reached up at once, brushing her sleeve across her eyes fiercely. To cry in front of Severus Snape was unthinkable. He hadn't responded as of yet, but she didn't want to hear what smart comment would pass those thin lips at this new revelation. However, she was spared this unpleasant event by one even worse.

_Leiya. _

She tensed, her eyes widening at the sing-song voice echoing in her head. Her entire body went rigid.

_Baby sister. Can you hear me?_

Leiya squeezed her eyes shut, trying with all her might to banish this voice from her thoughts. Desperately, she fought to shut her mind.

_Of course you can. We're linked. Connected. We're bonded by this wondrous ability we possess. It's quite remarkable, wouldn't you say?_

"Leave me alone," she forced through gritted teeth, shaking now. "Get out of my head. Leave me alone!" Leiya pressed her forehead against the door. She could feel the familiar surge throbbing behind her eyes.

_But you don't know the half of it. You've been futilely trying to repress it all these wasted years. It saddens me, how much you've missed. I want to show you how incredibly satisfying it can be._

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" cried Leiya, her voice resounding within the cold stone walls lined with jars of gruesome, unknown objects and substances. All at once, she felt her shoulders rudely grabbed and her body savagely turned.

"Shut it out, Lanley. Lock your mind and shut it out!" snapped an unfriendly voice. She tried to focus in on it; clear her vision to see his face clearly. It was extremely difficult.

"I-I can't… I can't," she wailed.

Severus backhanded her sharply across the face. "If you let this control you, all you will do is blow this castle to pieces. I realize you're pathetic, but do make an effort, woman."

Leiya crumpled to the floor after the blow, blinking several times, both in shock and because she was returning to reality. The voice subsided, as did the throbbing pulse. She had a feeling her eyes had been glowing even if only a little, but were settling back into their normal eerie shine. At last she was able to look up at the looming, dark figure standing before her and actually see in full the crooked nose and glittering black eyes.

"…We're all dead," he droned flatly. "Get out of here."

Shaky and uncertain, she struggled to her feet. It was in a rattled, withdrawn silence that she retreated from the room.

It was clear as day, now: no matter what Severus threw at her, she had to take it in stride. Whether he wanted to help her or not, she _had _to get this occlumency thing down pat.

--

Ow. Dude. Sevvie. You smacked her.

Severus: And how good it felt.

That's nice, Sev. But at least you grounded her again.

Severus: I would rather pass on obliteration, thank you. It had nothing to do with her.

No, of course not.

Severus: …What are you implying?

Who, me?

Severus: Twit.


End file.
